


Haikus

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: F/F, Fluff for the most part but the epilogue is all smut, Some Rustibald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya has always been showered in letters of adoration from her fans. None of these have ever had any major impact on her until one day she receives a haiku from an anonymous poet. Instantly enamored, she arranges a date with this poet, only to discover that this secret admirer is actually her shinobi, Nonoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Mordi and Keith join the party and after you find out Klaus is Mr.X. Other than that, no major spoilers for the game.

     Alto gaped at the towering pile of letters before him, all letters of admiration or questions for Sakuya. Had he known _The Priestess Diaries_ were going to be this successful, he never would have signed up to be Sakuya’s manager. He slunked back in his chair and turned to Sakuya. Nonoka was filing her mistress’ nails.

     “Umm, Sakuya?” Alto said, trying to get her attention, “Don’t you want to read any of these?”

     “I’m a busy woman,” she scoffed, not even making eye contact with Alto, “Besides, my fans won’t know the difference between my responses and yours. You’re my manager. This is _your_ job.”

     “But these are all addressed to you. Shouldn’t you at least read one?” he asked.

     “I would, really, but I’m in the middle of a manicure. I have to keep up my appearance.” Sakuya mocked.

     “Whatever you say…” Alto replied, defeated.

     “Just reply with the standard response for love letters and try to put something philosophical for the questions. I don’t want the people of Amatsu thinking their priestess has grown dull.” Sakuya commanded.

   Alto began to file through the letters. Some were in simple envelopes and written on basic parchment while others were on the finest stationary and sealed in perfumed envelopes with wax seals. Sakuya truly did appeal to wealthy and poor alike. Alto pulled out his letter opener, a gift from Miss Rosa for his seventeenth birthday, and began his work. As expected many of the letters were fan mail and love letters. Some contained handmade charms, drawings, or small packets of Amatsu confections. He knew Sakuya wasn’t interested in these trinkets so he would use them to decorate his room. Alto felt bad that these people who poured their heart and souls into their letters and gifts were sending it to an ungrateful recipient, but if he could tell a little white lie and make her fans think that Sakuya was happily accepting their tokens of appreciation, it would at least make her kind fans happy. Alto popped a rice candy from one of the envelopes in his mouth and savored it while he wrote his responses. Eventually, he came to a bright red envelope sealed with a gold seal, the seal of the Ninth Regiment. It reeked of strong cologne.

     “Oh boy…” Alto muttered. He already knew whom this was from, but opened it anyways and began to read what was inside.

_My dear Lady Sakuya,_

_Your skill with the sword is almost as captivating as your beauty._

_Hearing your lovely singing voice in battle motivates me to give my_

_all to protect you and support our fellow knights. Though I am not_

_a fan of sweets like the commander is, I would be honored to take_

_you to any bakery you desire in Lambert and perhaps afterwards,_

_I could take you to a play in Lambert’s opera house. You are the_

_most dignified and beautiful woman I have ever met and…_

     Alto stopped reading and nodded his head.

     “Sakuya,” he tried getting her attention, “Archibald sent you a…”

     “Another one?” Sakuya exclaimed, “God it was enough that he sent those things to my room every day, but now he’s sending them to _The Priestess Diaries_ too? Give me a break… When will he get the picture that I’m not interested?”

     Alto put the letter aside, “Harsh…” he thought.

     Sakuya turned up her nose while Nonoka began to paint Sakuya’s nails with a clear lacquer.

     “Just keep reading,” Sakuya said bluntly.

     Alto continued to peruse through the letters. His hand was beginning to cramp from all of the writing. At long last, he reached the final letter. It was in a simple envelope with a pink wax seal that had cherry blossoms imbedded in the wax. Alto opened the letter and examined what was inside. It was a simple piece of parchment with three lines of strange characters written on it.

     “Sakuya, do you know what this one says?” Alto asked.

     “What, did you forget how to read?” Sakuya joked.

     “No, it’s just, this is written in a different language.” Alto confessed.

     Sakuya looked down at her nails.

     “Nonoka, are they dry yet?” she asked her shinobi.

     “I believe so Milady,” Nonoka responded.

     Sakuya took the paper from Alto’s hand and began to read it. After a while, she stopped.

     “This,” she said, “Is written in the traditional language of Amatsu… and its calligraphy.”

     “What does it say?” Alto wondered.

     “It’s a haiku.”

     “What’s a haiku?”

     “A three line poem that follows the pattern of 5 syllables in the first line, 7 in the second, and 5 in the last. Let me translate it for you.”

     Sakuya took a deep breath and read aloud.

_Cherry Blossoms bloom_

_In the radiance of Spring_

_Like my love for thee._

     Sakuya’s cheeks blushed a bright pink.

     “Alto, who wrote this letter?” Sakuya asked.

     “I don’t know,” he replied, “the letter doesn’t have a return address or name on it. I’d guess it’s someone from Lambert who can directly drop it off in your mailbox. The poem isn’t signed either?”

     “No…” she hesitated, “Alto, give me your pen and a piece of parchment and make sure this response it published. I want to meet this poet.”

     Alto handed her the tools and Sakuya fervently began to write. Nonoka and Alto looked at her in amazement. This poem really fired Sakuya up. Eventually she put down the pen and handed the page to Alto.

     “And I’m serious. Make sure this is in this week’s edition of _The_ _Priestess Diaries_!” Sakuya commanded, “Let’s go back to my room Nonoka. I need a foot massage.”

     Nonoka began to frantically pack up the manicure supplies, “Of course Milady!”

     Sakuya strutted out of the room with her shinobi following her.

     Alto sat in his chair wondering, “What set that poem apart? It was short. It was anonymous. It wasn’t any more special than any of the other love letters. How come Sakuya reacted that way to it?” After pondering the idea for a while, he decided it wouldn’t do him any good to try to figure out Sakuya’s logic and he began to sort the letters and responses for the next edition of _The Priestess Diaries_.

 

***

     “Alto! Get up you lazy ass!”

     Alto pulled the sheets over his head.

     “Sakuya, we have the day off. Let me sleep,” Alto mumbled.

     Sakuya marched over to his bed and tore the sheets off of him. She was… smiling? Alto rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Once his vision fully came to him, he saw Sakuya standing with five new letters in her hand. Each with the cherry blossom infused seal on them.

     “The entry in _The Priestess Diaries_ was a success! I already opened their first letter and they said that they’d be honored to meet me and take me on a date!” Sakuya beamed, “Thank you so much Alto!” Sakuya wrapped her arms around her manager, nearly squeezing the life out of him as she hugged him.

     “Hey Sakuya… Would you mind… releasing your grip? I… can’t breathe…” Alto wheezed.

     “Oh, sorry.” Sakuya apologized, letting go of him.

     When Alto came to his senses, he remembered what Sakuya had written for _The Priestess Diaries._

            _Kind Sir,_

_Your poetry has moved me so. I am humbled to receive such a beautiful_

_poem from an artist like yourself. I must have more of your incredible_

_work. However, it saddens me that a genius like yourself remains anonymous._

_Your talent is worthy of being renowned across Regnant. I pray that I may_

_meet the poet behind the letters so I may thank you in person. If I am_

_asking too much of you, I entreat you to please send me more of your_

_beautiful haikus._

_With love,_

_Sakuya_

     “See, this is why you should actually read and respond to your own fan mail,” Alto lectured.

     “Hmph, this is the only mail I’ve ever gotten that is worthy of a response.” Sakuya scoffed.

     “So, when is the big date?” Alto asked.

     “Today,” Sakuya said excitedly, “We’re meeting up at noon in front of the castle.”

     “Great,” Alto replied, “So, why did you come wake me up?”

     “I need you to help me get ready!”

     “What?! Can’t Nonoka help you?”

     “Nonoka is out running errands for me, so you’ll have to help me instead.”

     “Why don’t you ask Popo or Lisette? I don’t know anything about makeup or dresses.”

     “Oh they’re coming to help too. I just needed a third opinion.”

     Before Alto had time to object, Sakuya had already grabbed his hand and started dragging him to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

     “Fwaaaaah! What do I do???” Nonoka paced around her room anxiously. Yes she was happy that Sakuya loved her poem so much, but she regretted deciding to reveal her identity to her. Nonoka had always had a crush on Sakuya ever since Sakuya saved her from being kicked out of the Ukami clan, but recently that crush turned into something much bigger. When the Ninth Regiment came to Amatsu and Dorothy tried to assassinate Sakuya, Nonoka realized that she couldn’t live without her. She loved her Priestess, but more than just a love between shinobi and mistress. Nonoka wanted to be Sakuya’s girlfriend. She always wrote haikus as a part of Ukami Bushido, but once her love for Sakuya started to blossom, her poems became much more romantic. She poured her heart and soul into her poems, and was overjoyed that Sakuya had developed an interest in this “mysterious poet,” but how would Sakuya react to knowing that her secret admirer was just her clumsy shinobi, and a girl to top it off! Nonoka took a deep breath and sat down on her bed.

“I’m meeting up with her in 3 hours…” she thought out loud, “I’m running out of time…”

     Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Nonoka stood up and timidly went to open it, fearing that it was her mistress coming to scold her for lying to her about running errands. Luckily it was just Rusty.

     “Hey, Nonoka,” he said leaning on the doorway, “You alright there?”

     “Never better!” Nonoka answered frantically.

     “Well, you don’t sound alright,” Rusty remarked.

     “Fwaaaaah?”

     “Having romantic issues?”

     “How did you know?”

     “You’re pretty loud. Heard ya from the hallway.”

     Nonoka bowed her head down in shame, “How much did you hear?”

     “That you’re the secret admirer Sakuya has been obsessed with and you’re regretting accepting her invitation to go on a date today,” Rusty answered.

   “So… everything…” Nonoka said embarrassedly.

     “Yeah,“ Rusty admitted, “Can I come in?”

     “Sure thing,” Nonoka said, gesturing to the chair in her room. Rusty sat down and made himself comfortable while Nonoka sat down on her bed.

     “Look, don’t be so down Nonoka,” Rusty comforted, “I’ve been nervous about dates plenty of times.”

     “But at least you’re a guy! And you’re handsome and charismatic! So why would you have to be worried about dates… I’m certain you’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad. And I doubt Milady could ever love a woman romantically, especially me!” Nonoka lamented.

     “Actually Nonoka, I see exactly where you’re coming from…” Rusty confessed, “I haven’t just dated chicks ya know?”

     “Really?” Nonoka wondered.

     “Is that a problem?”

     “N-no! Of course not!”

     “Well, for a while, I thought that I was only interested in girls, but once I joined the Royal Knights, I started developing feelings for one of my coworkers. I kept on trying to suppress it but it was eating me alive. So one day, I just decided to man up and ask him out.”

     “What happened?”

     “He admitted that he didn’t see me that way…”

     Nonoka looked discouraged.

     “But we still stayed friends,” Rusty encouraged, “Then one day when we went to the tavern, he asked _me_ out. Ultimately our work got in the way of our relationship so we decided to take a break and see other people, but it was a good ride while it lasted! And if things ever seem peaceful enough in the kingdom, we’ll probably get back together.”

     “I-I hope I’m not prying but you said that this man was in the Royal Knights. Who is he?”

     Rusty rubbed behind his neck and blushed a little, “It’s Archibald.”

     “No way!” Nonoka gasped, “But I thought he had a thing for Sakuya too!”

     “She’s always been a celebrity crush of his, so he’s trying to pursue her. I would be jealous, but I’m always having flings with new girls so I have no excuse.”

     “You’d still be willing to give me advice even though your old boyfriend likes Sakuya too?”

     “He told me he wouldn’t be heartbroken if she loved someone else. She is the Priestess of Amatsu after all.”

     “And I’m just a shinobi…” Nonoka whimpered.

     Rusty patted Nonoka on the back, “Just be yourself Nonoka. Sakuya is crazy about those poems you sent her. Just lay one on her and she’ll be yours. And hey if she isn’t interested in you now, it’s no big deal. You two have great chemistry. I know she’ll fall for you one day.”

     Nonoka gave Rusty a hug, “Thank you for the pep talk Mr. Rusty. It helped a lot.”

     “Anytime,” Rusty replied with a smile, “Hey how about I go buy some roses for you to give to Sakuya while you get ready?”

     “That would be wonderful Mr. Rusty! Thank you,” Nonoka beamed.

     “No prob!” Rusty said, getting up from the chair, “I’ll be back in a few!”

     Rusty stood up and waved goodbye as he left. Nonoka got up from her bed and went over to her writing desk. With newfound confidence, she started writing a new haiku for her love, Sakuya.


	3. Chapter 3

     Sakuya waited impatiently outside of the palace with Alto. She tapped her foot in anticipation.

     “Alto, what time is it?” she asked excitedly.

     Alto looked down at the pocket watch he got from Sense Data, “It’s 11:55.”

     “Ugh, can’t it be noon already! I want to meet him soon!” Sakuya complained.

     “You will,” Alto assured, “He should be here in about five minutes!”

     Sakuya looked around the area for anyone who could possibly look like her mystery poet. She was nervous, but also very excited to meet the poet who wrote those beautiful haikus. Just then, she spotted someone walking towards her. It was a woman wearing a magenta kimono with cherry blossoms on the sleeves. She wore a red obi with a pink rope tied around it and black sandals. Her candy pink hair was tied neatly into a bun and she had a beautiful pin in her hair that looked like a lotus flower.

     “Nonoka?” Sakuya wondered, “You’re dressed awful nicely for having just run errands.”

     “Umm… M-milady…” Nonoka stuttered. She pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind her back, “These are for you.”

     “Oh, thanks,” Sakuya said confusedly accepting the flowers, “Did my poet run into you on the way and ask you to give these to me?”

     Nonoka swallowed hard, “Umm… n-no… Milady, those roses… they’re from… umm… well…”

     “Spit it out you big boobed turtle!” Sakuya commanded.

     “Fwaaaaaah! They’re… they’re from me, Milady,” Nonoka confessed.

     “So, you got them for me,” Sakuya processed, “To give to the poet?”

     Nonoka looked pained. Why wouldn’t Sakuya take the hint! She looked around nervously and saw Rusty sitting at a café with one of the girls he often fooled around with. He gave her an “ok” sign as if to encourage her that everything was going to go well. Sakuya impatiently turned to Alto.

     “I’m getting tired of waiting, when is he going to get here?” Sakuya frowned.

     Alto looked almost apologetically at Nonoka. Just then, Nonoka had an idea. She opened her mouth and recited in the language of Amatsu:

“A flame in her eyes,

A caring, passionate soul

My love, Sakuya.”

     Sakuya stood with her mouth agape. She clenched the bouquet in her hands.

     Nonoka stammered, “Milady I…”

     “Enough, Nonoka,” Sakuya interrupted.

     Nonoka began to tear up, “I’m so sorry Milady… I was so foolish to…”

     Sakuya cut her off with a hug, “I believe you promised me a date, you walking pair of knockers!” Sakuya teased, wiping the tears from her eyes, “And it better be a good one or else!”

     This was so strange to Nonoka. Despite the choice of words, Sakuya’s tone was sweet and loving.

     Nonoka started to cry tears of joy, “Mi-MILADYYYYY!!!!” she cried, burying her face in Sakuya’s kimono.

     “Calm down Nonoka!” Sakuya’s tone finally returning to normal, “And stop crying! You’re going to stain my clothes!”

     Nonoka pulled away and blotted her eyes with the sleeves of her own kimono, “Of course,” she replied, “I’m sorry Milady.”

     Nonoka looked over to Rusty, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and winked back at her.

     “Ahem,” Sakuya coughed, trying to get Nonoka’s attention, “So, where will you be taking me?”

     “Oh that’s right!” Nonoka remembered. She pulled a hardcover book out of her sleeve. It was a copy of _Mr. X’s Just Desserts_. “I figured we could go on a bakery tour! I know you’ve already gone on one with the other witches, but I thought it would be fun with just the two of us!”

     Sakuya smirked, “Sounds great!” Sakuya handed Nonoka her bag. It was heavy…

     “I assume you’ll be paying?” Sakuya said devilishly, “After all, _you’re_ the one taking me on this date!”

     “FWAAAAAH?”

     Alto leaned over to Nonoka and whispered, “Don’t worry, you can put it on the Ninth Regiment’s tab.”

     Nonoka whimpered, “Thank you Mr. Alto…”

     With that, Sakuya took Nonoka’s hand and the two headed down the streets of Lambert, with Mr. X’s book as their guide.


	4. Chapter 4

     “Nonoka, let’s go here first! I heard their quiche is to die for!” Sakuya insisted as she dragged Nonoka into the bakery.

     “Of course Milady!” Nonoka responded.

     Sakuya stopped in her tracks and glared at Nonoka.

     “W-what did I do?” Nonoka shivered.

     “Milady? Really?” Sakuya said condescendingly.

     “I-I call you that on a daily basis,” Nonoka commented

     Sakuya sighed, “Honestly Nonoka, we’re on a date. At least call me by my name.”

     “You sure it wouldn’t be insulting for me not to address you without an honorific?” Nonoka asked.

     “Nonoka, we’ve known each other long enough. You could have dropped the ‘Milady’ a while ago,” Sakuya confessed plainly.

     “Alright Mi…” Nonoka caught herself, “Sakuya.”

     It felt kind of bizarre for Nonoka to not address her mistress with a superior title, but Sakuya did have a point. This _was_ a date, and if they eventually became a couple, Nonoka couldn’t keep calling her Milady. People might get the wrong idea.

     “Table for two please,” Sakuya informed the waitress.

     “Right this way,” the waitress instructed.

     She led the pair to a table on the patio underneath the awning and handed each a menu.

     “Would you ladies like something to drink?” she asked.

     “I’ll have a cup of royal milk tea,” Sakuya said.

     “I’ll take a cup of jasmine tea,” Nonoka said.

     The waitress took down their drink orders and left them to look at the menu.

     “This is a nice place,” Nonoka commented.

     “I wasn’t able to stop here with Alto and the others, but I’m glad we could make it here,” Sakuya smiled.

     Nonoka suddenly became very nervous. Sakuya looked absolutely gorgeous today. Her raven black hair framed her heart-shaped face and made her beautiful scarlet eyes look even more vibrant. She wore a different kimono from usual, but it still flattered her voluptuous body and the color complimented her fair skin. Her hands looked soft and dainty and her nails were perfect (thanks to Nonoka’s weekly manicures). Nonoka felt like she was in the presence of a goddess.

     “Nonoka,” Sakuya said, bringing Nonoka back to reality, “The waitress is asking you what you’d like to order.”

     “Oh, umm… I’ll have what she’s having,” Nonoka answered quickly. She didn’t want to admit that she was staring at her date instead of the menu.

     “Alright two salmon quiches coming right up!” The waitress confirmed.

     “Huh, I always thought you hated seafood,” Sakuya remarked.

     She did. Nonoka regretted not paying attention.

     “I’m trying to give it another shot,” Nonoka fibbed.

     Sakuya sipped the royal milk tea that the waitress brought out.

     “This is delicious!” Sakuya said enthusiastically, “So creamy and aromatic! How’s your tea Nonoka?”

     Nonoka looked down at her beverage. Not thinking she took a big gulp. The tea was scalding.

     “Hot!” Nonoka screamed in pain.

     Sakuya chuckled, “Why didn’t you blow on it stupid!”

     “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Nonoka admitted embarrassedly.

     Once the tea had cooled down, Nonoka took another sip.

     “Amazing,” she said, “It’s even better than the teas in Amatsu! The aftertaste is great!”

     Just as Nonoka was starting to get comfortable on her date, everyone on the patio, the servers included rushed inside.

     “I wonder what’s going on,” Sakuya stated.

    The two heard a familiar voice coming from indoors, “Table for one, and could I possibly sit on the patio?”

     Many of the women inside screamed with joy, and soon the room was filled with a cacophony of voices.

     “Mr. X! Sit with me!”

     “Mr. X, can I get your autograph?”

     “I’m your biggest fan Mr. X!”

     The familiar voice chuckled as the waitress led him out to the patio and showed him to the table directly next to Sakuya and Nonoka. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes in a fitted, stylish white suit.

     “Commander Klaus???” Nonoka asked, completely shocked, “You’re Mr. X???”

     “Oh yeah, you weren’t there when we found out,” Sakuya commented calmly, “Good afternoon Commander.”

     “Hello Sakuya,” Klaus greeted cheerfully, “Who is this young lady with you?”

     “It’s me sir,” Nonoka responded, “Nonoka.”

     “Wow! I didn’t even recognize you without the box on your head,” Klaus said.

     “Thank you… I think,” Nonoka stuttered.

     After the chaos died down, the waitress finally brought out their quiches and a plate of brightly colored macarons.

     “We didn’t order these,” Sakuya pointed out.

     “They’re compliments of Mr. X,” the waitress said.

     Klaus waved at them with a smile.

     “Well, let’s eat!” Sakuya proclaimed and began to dig in to her quiche, “Amazing! I can see why Klaus loves this quiche so much! Its so fluffy and rich!”

     Sakuya noticed that Nonoka was just sipping her tea and hadn’t even touched her food.

     “Aren’t you going to eat Nonoka?” Sakuya asked.

     “Oh, umm… Of course,” Nonoka stammered. She reluctantly picked up her fork and sliced off a piece of the quiche. She lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. Her eyes lit up. “This is incredible! The salmon isn’t even fishy at all! Its so tender!”

     Nonoka then began to scarf the rest down.

     “Don’t eat so fast Nonoka,” Sakuya scolded, “It’s not becoming of a lady.”

     “I’m sorry Sakuya,” Nonoka apologized. She continued to eat her quiche much slower, savoring every last bite.

     After they had finished the quiche, Sakuya suggested that they take the macarons to go so they could eat them as they walked. Nonoka paid the bill and the two girls left the bakery.

     “Have a nice day you two!” Klaus shouted to them as they left.

     “You too Commander!” Nonoka shouted back. She then turned to her smiling date, “So, where do you want to go next?”

     Sakuya popped a caramel macaron in her mouth, finishing it before she answered, “We’ve got quite a few macarons here. How about we eat them by the royal gardens and then go to more bakeries.”

     “Of course, Sakuya!” Nonoka responded.

     Nonoka grabbed a pink macaron from the box and took a bite. It was cherry blossom flavor. Nonoka thought things couldn’t be better.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Another one! Another one Papa!” Sakuya exclaimed._

_Sakuya’s father looked from the poetry book to his excited daughter, “Sakuya, I’ve already read you a lot, and it’s past your bed time!”_

_“Please?” Sakuya begged with puppy dog eyes, “Just one more haiku! Then I promise I’ll go to sleep.”_

_“Alright princess, but this is the last one,” her father conceded._

_“The seasons play tag,_

_Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn_

_Each chasing the next.”_

_Little Sakuya laughed, “Thank you Papa! I like that one!”_

_“I’m glad sweetie,” Sakuya’s father kissed her on the forehead and put the covers over her on the futon, “Goodnight Sakuya.”_

_“Goodnight Papa!”_

     Sakuya leaned her head against Nonoka’s shoulder. They had found a nice place to sit in the Zen garden area of the Royal Gardens. It was on a bench right under the cherry blossom tree. Nonoka stroked Sakuya’s soft hair. It felt like silk on Nonoka’s calloused hands. How was she so lucky to be sitting next to such a beautiful woman, sharing macarons and conversation with her? Nonoka took a bite of a green tea macaron and gave the next bite to Sakuya.

     “Delicious,” Sakuya said.

     “Yeah,” Nonoka replied.

     The two sat in silence for a while, just taking in the romantic scene around them. Nonoka couldn’t help but blush.

     “Hey Nonoka,” Sakuya broke the silence, “Where did you learn to write such beautiful haikus.”

     “It was part of discipline training in the Ukami clan,” Nonoka informed, “But I still kept it up as a hobby when I became your shinobi.”

     “It’s a real talent Nonoka. You could be famous across all of Regnant!” Sakuya encouraged.

     “Oh I don’t think I could do that Sakuya,” Nonoka confessed.

     “Why not Nonoka? It’s your calling.”

     “I’m a shinobi. I’m _your_ shinobi. I can’t draw too much attention to you; otherwise you’d be in grave danger. That’s why I kept all of my poems to you anonymous.”

     “Nonoka, I’m strong. If you couldn’t protect me, I’d be able to protect myself.”

     Nonoka stood up angrily, “That’s what I’m afraid of!” Nonoka began to cry, “Back at Amatsu, during the festival… You were almost killed! And I… I was so powerless, I couldn’t do anything to protect you and I… I was so scared. I was scared to lose you Sakuya! It’s not just about repaying my debt to you for saving me in Ukami, you mean the world to me! I wouldn’t just be a failure as a shinobi and a failure to you, I’d fail myself for letting the person I love the most slip from my grasp and die when I could have protected her.”

     “Nonoka…” Sakuya said.

     Nonoka looked at Sakuya’s concerned face, the face of the woman she loved.

     “I… I’m sorry Milady,” Nonoka cried, trying to run off.

     Before she could run, Sakuya grabbed her by the sleeve of her kimono and pulled her into a tight hug, “You’re not going anywhere, you idiot.”

     “Milady…” Nonoka looked at Sakuya through teary eyes. It looked like she was getting closer. Before Nonoka could fully process what was going on, she felt warm, soft lips against hers. Sakuya was… kissing her. Nonoka closed her eyes as she was swept away by this new sensation. She felt so much closer to Sakuya, like their hearts were now beating as one. When Sakuya eventually pulled away from the kiss, she looked at Nonoka with dreamy eyes and blushing cheeks.

     “I told you,” she said, “to call me Sakuya from now on.”

     Sakuya dove back in to the kiss, throwing her arms over Nonoka’s shoulders. Nonoka wrapped her arms around Sakuya’s slender waist and pulled her closer. Sakuya deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into Nonoka’s mouth. Nonoka felt like her head was on fire as Sakuya passionately kissed her, making up for years of one-sided affection. Nonoka wanted this moment to last forever: just her and Sakuya, together. After a while Sakuya broke the kiss.

     “Nonoka,” she whispered, “say a haiku to me.”

     “Sakuya,” Nonoka said breathlessly. She wrote several haikus before the date just in case Sakuya wanted to hear some, but she had to think carefully which one would be perfect for this situation. Soon enough, one came to her.

_“Cherry Blossoms fall_

_And dance on the fiery wind_

_Their flame goddess smiles.”_

     Sakuya began to tear up, “That was so beautiful Nonoka.” She pressed her lips against Nonoka’s for another passionate kiss.

     “Sakuya,” Nonoka whispered against Sakuya’s lips, “I love you.”

     Sakuya smiled, “I love you too Nonoka.”

     At that moment, it felt like everything in the world had melted away. All that was there were a goddess and her lover kissing under the cherry blossom tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Sakuya's affinity, she mentions how her family kind of discarded her after she became Priestess and doesn't even keep in contact with her anymore. I included the flashback to give Sakuya a reason to love haikus so much; they're the only good memory of her family she has left.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months passed. Nonoka had turned writing haikus into a hobby. Her poetry was published weekly in The Priestess Diaries, anonymously of course. She and Sakuya had officially been girlfriends for a while now, despite the war against the Harbingers and preparation for the Anthem Program. New friends were made and Rusty was filled with a new hope that he could rekindle his relationship with Archibald due to the success of Nonoka and Sakuya’s relationship. One day, Klaus and Ewan decided to surprise the Ninth Regiment with a trip to the most exclusive inn and onsen in Amatsu. Knowing about Nonoka and Sakuya, Klaus got the two of them a room to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut!  
> This chapter is pwp

   Nonoka and Sakuya walked up to their room, refreshed from the warm bath. Except for Rusty, Alto, and Archibald peeping on the girls just as they were about to call it a night, the two enjoyed themselves.

     “I still can’t believe those perverts had the audacity to look in on us while we were bathing…” Sakuya pouted, “I mean, I expected it from Rusty, but never Alto or Archibald.”

     “Rusty has his moments, but he’s a nice guy,” Nonoka commented, “Besides, I bet Archibald just accidentally fell in with Rusty and Alto because he was trying to scold his boyfriend.”

   “You do have a point,” Sakuya said as they walked into their room. She locked the door behind them and pushed Nonoka onto the bed, “I’m just more insulted that they tried to see you naked. I’m the only one who deserves that privilege.”

     Sakuya climbed on top of her girlfriend and started kissing her passionately. Their tongues clashed and intertwined and stayed connected by a string of saliva when they finally pulled apart.

     “But Sakuya,” Nonoka said, breathless from the kiss, “all of the other girls saw both of us naked in the bath.”

     Sakuya began to kiss Nonoka’s bare neck. Nonoka’s breath hitched as she held back a moan.

     “Do you know how much it was taking me to hold back?” Sakuya growled while she teased Nonoka’s chin and ear, “I wanted that bath to be just the two of us. The other girls don’t know how to appreciate your body like I do.”

     “Well we’re alone now,” Nonoka whispered playfully, “And I’m all yours.”

     “That’s just what I wanted to hear,” Sakuya teased.

     Sakuya felt the soft curves of Nonoka’s body beneath her while the two kissed lovingly. She stood up and looked at her eager girlfriend lying under her. Sakuya pulled open Nonoka’s robe and her large, milky breasts bounced out. She squeezed them tightly and Nonoka let out a moan. Sakuya kissed her girlfriend and whispered into her ear, “Did I give you permission to make noise?”

     Nonoka looked up at her with lustful eyes, “No, Milady. I’ll be quiet.”

     Sakuya tweaked one of Nonoka’s plump, pink nipples, rolling it in her fingers. Nonoka covered her mouth so she wouldn’t make any noise.

     “You know,” Sakuya said, “I’m not big on you calling me Milady in public, but its super hot when you call me that in bed.”

     While one of her hands was busy with one nipple, Sakuya closed her lips around the other one, kissing, nipping, and sucking on it. Nonoka inhaled deeply.

     “Mi-Milady, that, ah, that feels really good,” she whimpered.

     Sakuya continued sucking on those round perky nipples and squeezing her soft breasts.

     “God Nonoka, you have such nice tits,” Sakuya said seductively, “I can’t even fit an entire one in my hand.” She squeezed down hard on Nonoka’s breast. Nonoka couldn’t help herself and let out a moan. Sakuya suddenly stopped playing with Nonoka’s boobs.

     “What did I tell you about making noise?” Sakuya teased, “Now you need to be punished.”

     “Please, please Milady!” Nonoka’s voice was brimming with lust, “Please punish me.”

     Sakuya chuckled. She took off both of their robes so their naked bodies touched. Nonoka could feel Sakuya’s wet pussy on her belly. Sakuya pulled the tie out of one of their robes and used it to bind Nonoka’s hands. Nonoka looked at Sakuya wantonly. Sakuya kissed her girlfriend before shifting into a new position. Without any warning, Sakuya sat on Nonoka’s face. Nonoka’s mouth was filled with the taste of Sakuya’s pussy. She was sweet, just what Nonoka would expect. Nonoka moved her tongue along Sakuya’s pussy, making sure to lick that cute little clit. Nonoka wanted to fill her girlfriend with pleasure until she tipped over the edge. She started to lick harder and Sakuya moaned, grinding her hips into Nonoka’s face.

     “Haaah, is… is that the best you can do?” Sakuya mocked. She knew what her girlfriend liked in bed, and what Nonoka loved more that anything was being degraded by Sakuya, her goddess. Nonoka thrust her tongue inside of Sakuya. It felt really good. Sakuya tried to hold back a moan.

     “Come on you little slut, don’t you know how to treat your queen?” Sakuya degraded. Nonoka moaned and her hands instinctively moved.

     “Ah, ah, ah,” Sakuya teased, “You don’t get to touch yourself until you make me cum.”

     Nonoka picked up the pace; thrusting her tongue in and out of Sakuya’s pussy, licking those warm, wet walls. Sakuya rode her face even harder and Nonoka drew her tongue out to lick Sakuya’s clit again. Sakuya arched her back. This time she couldn’t hold back how good that felt and released a loud moan. Nonoka licked more and more feverishly and Sakuya started breathing harder and moaning even louder until finally, Nonoka felt a squirt of liquid into her mouth. Sakuya looked like she was in heaven. She looked down at her girlfriend, climbed off of her face, and untied her hands.

     “You did alright,” Sakuya mocked, “Now it’s your turn to cum.”

     Sakuya moved down in between Nonoka’s legs and kissed her thick, soft thighs. Nonoka let out little whimpers of pleasure. Sakuya rubbed Nonoka’s soft slit. She was so wet her fingers practically slipped in naturally. Soon, Sakuya pushed in two of her fingers. Nonoka let out a moan as Sakuya thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy. Soon, Nonoka felt Sakuya’s pinky rubbing at her asshole. After massaging it for a little while, Sakuya’s pinky slipped in. Nonoka’s head was spinning. Sakuya was fingering her pussy and asshole at the same time and it felt amazing. Right as it looked like Nonoka was about to cum, Sakuya pulled her fingers out and got on top of her girlfriend. Nonoka felt Sakuya’s pussy, still wet from her saliva, pressed against her own. Sakuya began to rub their clits together. Nonoka couldn’t take it. This was too much pleasure for her. She let out a loud moan as she came and pulled Sakuya into a tight embrace. The two were breathing heavily and whisked away in the afterglow of their orgasms. Sakuya kissed her girlfriend and put her robe back on.

     “Let’s get some rest,” she whispered.

     Sakuya and Nonoka crawled under the covers in their bed and nuzzled up against each other.

     “Hey Nonoka?” Sakuya said.

     “Do you want me to recite you another haiku?” Nonoka asked.

     “You’re a mind reader,” Sakuya giggled.

     Nonoka kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, “Ok, but only one.”

“Lovers together

Sakuya and Nonoka

Love was meant to be.”

     Sakuya kissed Nonoka on the cheek.

     “I love you Nonoka,”

     “I love you too Sakuya.”


End file.
